


Mistletoe

by CobaltStargazer



Series: Hiding In Plain Sight [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas Party, F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltStargazer/pseuds/CobaltStargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex makes a holiday wish. Will it come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a long time, and my first attempt at writing a CM-related story. Please be gentle. :-)

The annual Christmas party at the Bureau was always a staid affair, even with the lights and the large tree in the center of the room. Men and women in evening wear were conversing amid the sound of piped-in music and drinking mid-level champagne. It was mostly couples, agents and their spouses enjoying a quiet night out. It made Alex feel conspicuous. James had been called away, to somewhere in Asia this time, and she didn't know when he'd be home. She wasn't looking forward to spending Christmas alone.

The gift exchange was already over. This year, there had been a twenty-dollar maximum. Alex had bought something inexpensive for her selectee, another field agent named Ted, who she didn't really know. She lifted her champagne flute to her lips, sipped at the liquid within. 

"You look like you're not having a very good time."

The voice was instantly familiar, and the brunette turned as a smile touched her mouth. "No, it's a wonderful party, Erin. I'm just a little...preoccupied."

"I see you're husband's not here." The blonde cast her eyes across the room, and Alex's posture straightened defensively. "He left this morning," she said stiffly. Erin swung her gaze back in her direction, her expression cool, and the brunette tried not to squirm. "His career must be very important." "He helps people."

"Would you like another glass of that? I think I saw a waiter a second ago."

"Thank you, but I'm driving."

People were actually beginning to leave, collecting their coats and bidding farewell to their co-workers. Alex glanced at her watch, then asked, "Is your husband getting your things?" "Yes, he's upstairs," Erin answered perfunctorily. Alex was getting annoyed, but she was unsure of why. The other woman had always been brusque, even rude. She'd been with the Bureau for a long time. Most agents weren't very social, even among their colleagues.

"Did you get your Christmas kiss?"

Alex pointed towards the sprigs of mistletoe that had been hung n several places. Erin's expression shifted, narrowed with something that looked like annoyance. "That's none of your concern, _Dr._ Blake."

"Alex. Tonight, I'm Alex and you're Erin. And I'd have kissed you."

Oh, God. Did she actually just say that? Was she drunk after all? It must have been the dress Erin was wearing. That shade of blue was really stunning on her. Alex made herself maintain eye contact. The woman could make her professional life hell. "I..."

"Would you, Alex?"

The blonde sounded contemplative, but the linguist couldn't read her expression to ascertain what she might be feeling. "Yes. Yes, I would." More guests had left while they'd been talking. Erin's husband hadn't come down yet. And James was out of the country. No one had to know.

"Then I think you should." Alex stared. She was still holding her empty glass. Erin was playing with her. She had to be. "Unless you weren't serious?"

Again, the brunette's mouth opened, and she said, "Let's go find a spot underneath the mistletoe. So it'll count."

Erin led the way, her stride assured, and Alex trailed after her, mind in turmoil. James had met Erin. More than that, he'd met Erin's husband. This was ludicrous, and on top of that it was career suicide. But it was as if her shocked mind had taken a back seat for the time being. Maye her mouth knew something her brain didn't?

They found a semi-private spot near the back of the room, and Alex looked up at the green sprig on the ceiling. Erin's expression had gone from unreadable to reservedly amused. The brunette wet her lower lip uncertainly. The other woman just looked at her.

The first kiss was just a peck on the lips, but it sparked something. Alex kissed Erin again, still brief, but when the blonde puckered her lips in return she let the contact linger. Her mouth tasted like champagne. The feeling of another woman's lipstick was strange, yet oddly intriguing. Exciting.

 _Third time's the charm_ , Alex thought, then made contact again. Made it, and held it. She touched Erin's jawline, traced it with one finger. She was anticipating getting slapped, or worse, publicly humiliated by a dressing-down later in the office, but in the moment of it, she didn't think, she just felt.

And then Erin opened her mouth.

She only opened it a little, and Alex was so startled by it that she barely had time to react, but their tongues met for a wet, warm, eternal few seconds. The finger on the blonde's jaw turned into a palm that cupped, and Erin touched her hair. And no one noticed, which was a real Christmas miracle.

And then it was over. Alex was unsure which one of them had pulled away first. But Erin Strauss had put her tongue in her mouth. _Erin Strauss had Frenched her._

"Good night, Alex."

"Good night, Erin."

She watched the blonde walk away, towards the stairs leading to the upper floor. Her stomach was clenched with an emotion she couldn't define. She looked at her watch again, made up her mind that she should go. It must have been the champagne. Or that was what she'd tell Erin - Strauss - when she apologized later.


End file.
